1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display, a bezel, and a manufacturing method of the bezel. More particularly, the invention relates to a display, a bezel, and a manufacturing method of the bezel suitable for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Through the improvements of semi-conductor components and display technology, electronic devices are now being developed to be smaller, multi-functioned, portable, and convenient. Common portable electronic devices include personal digital assistants, mobile phones, and notebook computers. Portable electronic devices can use a foldable method to save area, in order to achieve the objective of compactness.
Using the notebook computer as an example, a common notebook computer is assembled with a main body and a display, wherein the main body and the display are pivoted relatively. The user can shut together the main body and the display of the notebook computer through the relative pivoting between the main body and the display in order to be conveniently portable. When use of the notebook computer is desired, the display can be opened up and operated conveniently. In detail, the display includes a back cover, a bezel and a display panel. The display panel is assembled between the back cover and the bezel, and is exposed by an opening in the bezel, so the user can see the display images. Besides the surface of the display facing the user having a display panel, the display further includes bezel parts surrounding the display panel. If a light emitting element can be disposed on the bezel parts to display scene light, then the user can see the display images with better visual comfort.